Pokemon Academy: Hoenn
by VanceFrost
Summary: On a world where Pokemon are the most advanced creatures, schools were built to help young Pokemon control their power. This story follows Gage, a Girafarig who was forced to go to Hoenn academy. But when a threat arises to destroy the school, will he fight or flee?
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

The boy slid deeper into the cave, hoping to escape the harsh bite of the gale. He bit his lip, a habit that he picked up from Lauren, before turning to the kindling that he set out to dry. A pale hand emerges from the torn blanket, reaching out to run across the rough surface of the wood. It was still damp. He sighs and withdraws, hoping to warm himself. The boy stared at the wood, as if he could will it to be dry. He needed warmth. Now.

If only Lauren was here. The Fire type could not only dry the wood, but she could make it so that he would never be cold again. Tears formed in the boy's eyes but refused to fall. Lauren….He held her body in his hands, had her blood stain his hands. She was dead when he had reached her, her green eyes glazed over, forever staring at the drifting clouds. The boy had done all he could to revive her, but his attempts were futile. He wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears. He was alone, as he should be. He probably would be alone for the rest of his life.

The boy listened to the winds as it attacked the outside of the cave. He had no emotion. Why should he? There was no one around to perceive him.

"Who are you?"

The sudden noise made the boy look up, his eyes glowing pink. Whoever disturbed him would come to regret it. Until he saw who it was. "A Pokémon…" The glow disappeared as the boy's eyes widened. He thought it was a wild animal.

"What else would I be?" From the looks of it, the Pokémon was a Gabite. The Dragon type Pokémon liked caves…right? "If you thought I was a wild animal," the Gabite broke into his thoughts. "You are sadly mistaken." There was a permanent scowl on her face. The boy wrapped the blanket tighter around him, hoping that the Gabite didn't know what he was. "What are you doing in my cave?"

The boy looked up at her. "It's cold. I didn't know it was your cave…" His voice was weak and timid. The Gabite's scowl lessened by the smallest margin. She kneels, coming face to face with him. "My name is Grace." She continued to stare at the boy. He looked down, not meeting her gaze. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. _Aggressive,_ He thought, and quivered.

"Where are your parents? Your home?" Grace asked, her grip tightening.

"I don't know." Lauren was the closest thing to a parent that he had, and he was trained to be nomadic. "Listen, I'll leave your cave in the morning…."

"I don't think…." The Gabite interrupted. "That will be nessicarry."

"Huh?" The boy breathed easier as the girl released him. For a moment there was silence as Grace studied him. She reached out and removed the blanket, revealing his shock of blonde hair and wide brown eyes. "A Girafarig?" Grace tilts her head. "You're rare around these parts."

Girafarig said nothing.

"What's your name?" Her frown deepened. She was growing impatient, he realized. He shook his head. "You don't have one?" Grace groaned in frustration. "I'll think of one later…." She shook her head. Girafarig bit his lip again.

"You know about the schools right?"

Girafarig frowned and shook his head again. Lauren mentioned them once or twice, but he never really knew what they were.

"They're supposed to train Pokémon to control their powers. They also double as an orphanage." She shrugs. "This cave is close to the one I go to." Grace looked back to the entrance. Girafarig followed her gaze, seeing nothing. The Gabite probably saw better than him. "How about I sign you up there?" Grace looked at him again, smiling. The frown made it seem evil though. Girafarig shook his head again. "I'll just leave in the morn-"

He was cut off. "I'm going to sign you up, no matter what. And if you try to escape, I'll knock you out and take you there." Grace leaned forward. "Your move."

There was no way out of this. Girafarig sighed and nodded for the first time.

"Good. We go there in the morning."

_**There are two universes that mirror each other, yet are not the same. One world is the Pokémon world, where Trainers catch Pokémon and use them in battle. But then there is the Gijinka world, where Pokémon are the most evolved creatures and run the planet. This story takes place in the Gijinka world, and tells the story of a Girafarig that could change the course of history forever.**_

**A new account with a new story. The only reason it's so short is because it's a prologue. The story will be longer, I promise.**

**If you can guess my old account, I will let you make an OC without any limit. (You could be Arceus for all I care).**

**The OC sheet:**

**Name: **(The same as a nickname. If there is no name, they will be called by their Pokémon species. Surnames are not needed but advised)

**Age:**

**Pokémon: **(Legendries are not allowed unless you are a teacher, or if it's something that isn't godlike, like Celebi. I will confirm which legendries you can be. Umbreon and Espeon are not allowed because OCs for them have already been made. Last but not least, if they evolve you will have to list the evolution that they reach. (I.e. Bulbasar becoming Ivysaur, Charmander becoming Charizard, etc.))

**Student or Teacher:**

**Moves: **(6 maximum)

**Grade:** (Student. 6-12. Skipping grades is possible. If they are an exchange student, notify that here)

**Subject: **(Teacher. Core classes, art classes, gym classes, and Training are your choices. There can only be two Training teachers. [Training is the Battle Class]. If they teach a specific subject, write it here (i.e. Geometry, Woodworking, Swimming, etc.)

**Classes: **(Students. Seven classes, minimum)

**Clubs:** (Clubs resemble those in anime. Three clubs maximum)

**Physical Description:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Pet: **(Optional. Normal animals exist in this universe since Pokémon are the most advanced.)

**Crushes:** (If none, write none. This can be changed at any time)

**Other: **

**Keep in mind, the legendries can be defeated by normal Pokemon due to legendries being only 20% more powerful than normal Pokemon (Without the assistance of items). This excludes Arceus, Dialga, Giratina, Palkia, etc.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. chapter ONE

chapter ONE: New people are everywhere

**I'd like to thank everyone who submitted OCs. Haibanashi, you will find out what Lauren is soon, I promise. I will enter two OCs every chapter.**

Of all the academies to go to, Hoenn was the best choice according to majority vote. It was famous for breeding the best fighters in the land, and also was the highest ranking school for producing the best grades. Failure wasn't taken lightly here.

Gage sighs. Which was why he was afraid. Like most of the academies, Hoenn reached up to college level education. However there was a very minute amount of college students that graduate Hoenn. Every grade before sophomore year was to prepare you for the strict and near fatal environment of the upper classes. Sophomore year was when it was mandatory to take Battle Training. A class Gage would most likely fail at.

He sits up and looks down from the hill he was on. Hoenn was more like a city than a school, with the main school building being in the direct middle. Shops and restaurants surrounded the school, creating multiple circles around the pristine white tower. Furthest from the school were the dorms, which were more like apartments than actual dorms. They were made from the same material as the school. Past the dorms was a large ring of unshaven grass, dubbed "The Field", which had the occasional gentle slope, like the one Gage sat on. The entire perimeter was surrounded by the "Great Wall of Hoenn", which was gray due to years of use and age.

Gage brings his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. Eight years had changed him. His hair was longer and shaggier, being held back by a white headband so he could see. A yellow hoodie covered his chest, and the hoodie had gray spots going down the side. Black pants covered his legs, and he had a gold chain hanging from his pocket. His large brown eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Gage needed to become stronger.

If only Grace was here. The Gabite would've made him so strong it would've defied logic. His mind drifted back to their last day together, three years ago. He was only twelve.

"_Why are you leaving?" Gage looked up at his best, and only, friend. Her golden eyes were pained, yet the scowl that all Dragon Types were cursed with never left. _

"_I was accepted at Kalos, Gage. You know it was my dream." It was true. Hoenn made the best fighters, in technique. Kalos created the best fighters in power. The military academy was famous for unlocking moves in students that they didn't even know they had. It was also in Kalos that the Mega Evolution was discovered. _

_Gage frowns. "But I need you here! What am I going to do without you?!" There was anger and hurt in his voice. He stomped on the grass, flattening it. When they came to the Field, it was quiet and peaceful. Not this time._

"_I'm sorry Gage." What she did next surprised him. She began to cry. It wasn't full on crying, but tears streaked her cheeks. All the anger that Gage was holding onto disappeared. His shoulders dropped in defeat. Grace never cried. A Dragon was strong. A Dragon showed no mercy. A Dragon was made to kill. Those were the words she lived by. A soldier's words. _

"_When do you leave?" Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. His savior, his friend, was leaving him. He guessed it was true. He was meant to be alone._

"_An hour from now."_

_Gage released a breath, unaware that he was holding it. He let the tears fall as he looked at the clear blue sky. _

"_It's raining really hard huh?"_

_Grace wiped her tears away and nodded._

Gage looks out at the Field again. "Come back soon…" He whispers, sighing. He stands up and takes a step forward before the ground starts shaking. The Girafarig falls again, his head meeting the ground. He saw stars as he tried to rise again. "What the hell?" He looks out and sees dark smoke rising from the field. _A fire?_ Gage gets up again and runs towards the spot. Reaching the spot with ease, he stops a few yards away.

There was a fight.

Fights were common at Hoenn. Heck, it was a _class_ that was _required_ for everyone over the age of 14. But those fights weren't usually dangerous, and were regulated to be like that. The fight wasn't. The combatants were going all out.

The girl was small, with tan skin that contradicted her shoulder length, snow colored hair. Her eyes were large, blue, and showed determination. She wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves, with a white overall dress over that. Blue and red triangles covered the skirt and her sandals, which were over knee high socks. Ribbons that were shaped like wings were around her waist, and they seemed to be helping her fly- _levitate. _Unless she knew the move Fly, she wasn't flying. Gage had never seen a Pokémon like her before.

The mystery Pokemon's opponent was obviously a Gligar. He was short but had long arms. He had scruffy black hair and thin, stunningly blue eyes. He wore a pink hoodie and shorts, with pink bat wings and a scorpion tail. Gloves shaped like pincers adorned his hands. The Gligar was smiling, showing his sharpened canines. The pincers glowed with red energy, and he jumped forward, bringing his hands down. "X Scissor!"

The mystery Pokémon was flung back, tearing down stalks of grass. She recovered quickly and jumped up, her eyebrows forming a frown. Her body started to glow with white light. "Dazzling gleam!" She holds her arms out, the light intensifying in way's Gage had never seen. Gligar crosses his freakishly long arms over his face in an attempt to protect himself. The intensity of the light increases as the Gligar digs his heels into the ground. Scratches appear all over the Pokemon's body as he was bathed in the light. Not being able to hold on, the Pokémon was flung back, with what seemed like scratches covering his body. Gage frowns. _What kind of move was that?_

Gage took a step forward. "Yo." His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he leaned against the only tree known in the Field: A peach tree. "What do you think you're doing?"

The mystery Pokemon turned suddenly, her eyes locked on the Girafarig. "Oh hello!" She said, bright and cheery all of a sudden. The Gligar stood up, wobbling slightly. "We were just practicing our Battle Skills. We need to improve," she glanced at the Gligar. "Badly."

Gage stood up straight, feeling embarrassed. He thought they were rivals, or something close. Not wanting to waste his cool moment, he smirked. "Then fight me."


End file.
